


Two of a Kind

by cuddyclothes



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddyclothes/pseuds/cuddyclothes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a fic written for the Easter Basket Challenge, another fun fic exchange organized by flywoman . I wrote it for pgrabia 's Easter Basket.</p></blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

  
 “Chase, do you think I should change my look?” Foreman was peering at himself in the mirror in the locker.

“Why would you want to do that?” drawled Chase, unbuttoning his shirt.

“I always look…really good.  _Too_ good. I spend entire days arranging my closets so that everything matches. I want to bust loose, let out another side of myself.” Foreman sighed. “You’re the wrong person to ask. You wear those old man sweater vests all of the time.”

“Piss off.”

“Why?”

“It makes me look less hot, okay? I’m not an idiot, I know I’m good looking.  I don’t want to do is to broadcast it the way you do. If you didn’t carry yourself like a Jesuit priest maybe you’d get laid once in a while.” Chase thought for a moment, then grinned. “Let’s change clothes. This morning we come dressed like each other. House will notice, but who else?”

“A sweater vest?” Foreman sneered. 

“Come on, off with your clothes.” Chase grinned. Suddenly the idea seemed fun. Why not shake things up a bit? Foreman watched Chase strip down to his underwear. Chase had a nice, sleek body with small pink nipples. Chase caught Foreman staring at him. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“I would if I could.” Foreman’s voice was huskier than he intended. Foreman carefully undressed, scarf, vicuna overcoat, suit, and lilac tie. The two men faced each other, wearing nothing but their briefs. Foreman was ashamed of his reaction.

“Wow,” Chase said, impressed. “It’s true what they say.”

“Knock it off with the Mandingo jokes, Chase. Gimme your clothes.” With the feeling that he had dodged a close call, Foreman pulled on Chase’s pants (too tight in the waist), button down shirt, dark brown sweater vest and dark tie. The shirt was too tight in the shoulders. “I look like Morgan Freeman.”

Chase was busily adjusting Foreman’s outfit over his smaller frame. Damn, he looked _good_ in Foreman’s carefully chosen attire. They stood in the mirror, comparing themselves.

“Your scarf isn’t hanging right.” Foreman reached around Chase’s neck, and as he did so, he gave into his impulse and kissed Chase’s soft mouth. Chase didn’t seem exactly surprised. He opened his mouth and let Foreman slip his tongue in, with a tiny little moan. Foreman wanted to tear the clothes off Chase, even if they were his own designer clothes. Then Chase pulled back.

“I have to look perfect, remember?”

He slid his hand over Foreman’s sleek dome, looking into his eyes. Together, they went to face the team.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic written for the Easter Basket Challenge, another fun fic exchange organized by flywoman . I wrote it for pgrabia 's Easter Basket.


End file.
